A typical lubricating oil formulation (e.g. standard motor oil) has lubrication as its primary function, but it also performs a number of other functions that are vital to the life and performance of fuel combustion engine. For example, in applications such as the internal combustion engine (“ICE”) oil dissipates heat and makes parts run cooler; it helps to reduce engine noise; it combats rust and corrosion of metal surfaces; it acts as a seal for pistons, rings, and cylinder walls; it combines with the oil filter to remove foreign substances from the engine.
When combustion occurs, temperatures can reach 2000-3000° F. (1093-1648° C.), while pistons can easily reach a temperature of 1000° F. (537° C.). The high heat load travels down the connecting rods to the bearings. Oil in the crankcase can reach 250° F. (121° C.) after warm-up and is supplied to the bearings at these temperatures.
There are a number of patent and non-patent references that describe the current state of the art of lubricating oil formulations. These include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,258December, 1979Papay et al.U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,438November, 1982Rown et al.U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,983July, 1989Ward, Jr.U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,430April, 1998Inoue et al.U.S. Pat. No. 6,855,675February, 2005Yamada, et al.U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,761April, 2005Godici, et al.U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,825November, 1987Sloan, et al.U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,551December, 1978ThompsonU.S. Pat. No. 4,228,021October, 1980Lenack
Synthetics, Mineral Oils, and Bio-Based Lubricants, Leslie R. Rudnick, CRC Press, 2005.
Synthetic Lubricants and High Performance Functional Fluids. Leslie R. Rudnick and Ronald L. Subkin, CRC Press 1999.
Chemistry and Technology of Lubricants, R. M. Mortier, S. T. Orzulik, Springer 1997.